Darkness within the Light
by CrystalAquaCrimson27
Summary: What if Mikan is in the darkness only, Hotaru knows about it. The others thought Mikan is the light. But what if Mikan's memory was sealed? What if 5 student came and tried to protect Mikan from the AAO and those people that wanted Mikan dead at the same time try to maintain the seal so Mikan won't remember the pains of her past. (Full summary inside)


_Summary:_ What if Mikan is in the darkness only Hotaru knows about it but the others thought Mikan is the light but Mikan's memory was sealed. What if 5 student come and try's to protect Mikan from the AAO and the people who wanted Mikan dead and tries to keep up the seal so Mikan can't remember the pains of her past but What if the kuro neko knows something that the others does not know except the new students and Hotaru. (Summary may change depending on the flow of the story.)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gakuen Alice except from the characters i make and i don't own Mythical Detective Loki and Superior. (Although their only mentioned from here and there.)

Enjoy reading!

If I have any errors please, tell me.

* * *

_**Darkness within the Light**_

_by sapphire 00_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 : THE NEW STUDENTS_

* * *

_AT A PLACE WHERE HUMANS CAN'T STEP FOOT_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

_"It's time."_ Said a girl with light blue hair that reaches to her waist. She has narrowed light blue eyes and a pale complexion. Her outfit consist of a black short jacket, a black silver decorated strapless tank top, a silver belt, a black skirt, a pair of silver earrings and a pair of black silver decorated boots. She told her companions in a language that humans don't understand but known to her kind.

_"We need to find **her**." _A girl with raven hair. She has a pair of striking bloody crimson eyes and a pale complexion. Her outfit consist of a white short jacket, a white golden decorated strapless tank top, a gold belt, a white skirt, a pair of gold earrings and a pair of silver decorated boots. She is very Identical to the blue haired girl.

_"But, the only clue we have is **her** alias that **she** left."_ Answered back by a boy with gravity chestnut-brown hair. He has a pair of honey brown eyes unlike the two girls, he has a fair complexion. His outfit consist of a black jacket, a yellow undershirt, a black tie, and black boots, all-in-all his outfit is well described in one word, 'Mafia', however what give away of his style is his eyes, filled with innocence.

_"Soon enough, We will find her." _Inserted by a boy with raven hair. He has the same pair deep blue eyes, like the two girls he has a pale complexion. His outfit consist of a casual black pants and a white shirt.

_"We have that person to protect her, So why are we going there to protect her? " _Asked a boy with light blue hair. He is quite identical to the girl who spoke first. Like the girl, he has a pair of narrowed light blue eyes and a pale complexion. His outfit consist of a black shirt and a black pants.

_"You already know the answer, my dear son."_ Answered a voice, full of authority. The teens looked up to see a woman with long raven hair and bloody crimson eyes. She wore a traditional chinese dress. She sat over the throne. Everyone stayed quiet waiting for their queen to say a word.

_"My dear daughters, sons and grandson you shall find her, and protect her from those who shall brought harm to her even thought her best friend is with her, protect her. Keep the seal from breaking. Protect her from those who wanted her powers. That is what your sister/mother said do you understand?" _said the queen, her voice void with emotion, only authority can be detected.

_"Yes your majesty."_ The teens answered, their voice full of respect.

_"Prepare to go to Midgard. Go to your brother-in-law/uncle to a school that he manage. I already tell him your arrival."_

_"Yes, your majesty."_

_"You may leave." _the queen said as she raised her hands motioning the teen that they may leave.

_"Yes. your majesty." _The teens started to leave the room one by one.

* * *

Queen's P.O.V

* * *

I watch my daughters, sons and grandson leave. I saw my blue haired daughter turned her head, I mouthed her._ "good luck" _

She ignored me as if I didn't mounted her my good luck.

_"Now fate will decide what will happen."_ I said indeed, maybe fate will decide or will it be the one that fate toyed will decide their path?

This is kind of interesting.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

_"Aren't you going a little excited your highness?" _Asked a girl with crimson eyes, that is identical to the queen's crimson eyes and her raven hair is the same as the queen. People even mistaken her and the queen as twins but their surnames are different and so do their hair styles, the queen's hair reaches to her waist and the queen bangs can cover her eyes if she bow her head while the lady, looks exactly like a certain Kuro Neko (Sorry! I'm not quite good at describing things and such but you already know her right? The girl identical to the queen?) and the queen doesn't have a surname while she have one.

_"Of course, I'm excited to see if my Heiress will be able to complete her mission." _The queen turned her attention to the woman letting a smile to reach her face.

_"I see... is my son a part of your plans? " _Questioned the woman identical to the queen.

_"Of course, Kaoru it will definitely fun." _Answered the queen as her smile widen if possible.

_"Well then, Can you add me to your plans? "_ Requested Kaoru to the queen.

_"Of course, Kaoru."_ Said the queen.

_"Let the plans begin." _The two raven haired adults, said.

Both smiling brightly as they were thinking. _"This will certainly be fun."_.

* * *

Midgard

* * *

Outside the Gakuen Alice

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

The two guards saw five people approaching them.

"Can we enter the school?" asked a girl with raven hair. _'"I'm not used to this language yet "_ The raven haired girl thought.

"Sorry, little girl we can't allow you to enter this school" said the 2nd guard.

"Is that so? If you don't know. The High School Principal expect us to be their at his office." Answered back by light blue haired girl.

"Haha you hear that! The High School Principal never told us that there are new students! Now go home." said the 1st guard as he and the 2nd guard laugh making four of them raise an eyebrow while the girl with light blue hair pissed off by their laugh. _"__How dare they laugh in front of me!"_ she thought as her KI (Killing Intent) raised up .

_*crack*_

The guards stop laughing as they felt two ice dagger that missed a millimeter near their head and the girl with raven hair and the boy with gravity defying chestnut-brown hair sweat dropped. While the other two boys flinch as they felt their sister's KI (Killing Intent) raising.

_Silence_

The stunned silence was killing the girl with raven hair and prayed silently that someone will come interrupt the silence. As if Odin was listening her prayers, someone interrupt them. "Oh my! So this is where you guys are!" Man/Woman with blond hair and deep violet eyes said when he/she saw the five of them.

"Si-Sir! You know them?" The first guard looked pale at the sight of the man/woman.

"Of course. They are the new student." The blonde twirled making the two guards and four new student sweat dropped.

The light blue haired girl glared at the man/woman. "Oi! Who the heck are you?"

The man/woman smiled at the group of teens in front of him/her. "My name is Narumi Anju. Mice to meet you my dearest little angels! Oh! By the way, are your hair color natural?"

The raven haired girl smiled and looked at her companions hair and her hair looking for the difference, When they were still young. Finding nothing, she look at narumi with a smile. "Our hair color are natural Narumi-sensei."

The two of her companions raise an eyebrow, the boy with the gravity defying chestnut-brown hair blink, and the blunette glared at her twin.

Narumi smiled and started to walk away. "Well then, Let's go to the High School Principal's Office."

The teens nodded and followed the man.

_*Knock*_

_*Knock*_

_*knock*_

"You may enter." The teens and Narumi heard the muffle of the High School Principal.

Narumi opened the door, bowing in the process to the person that is sitting in front of his desk. "High School Principal, the new students are here."

"Uncle!" The boy with gravity defying chestnut-brown hair suddenly run to the High School Principal to give him a hug.

The High School Principal a.k.a Kazumi Yukihira returned the hug. "Mikoru, It's a surprise that she sends you here too."

Narumi watch curiously at the exchange of the HSP (High School Principal) and the boy. "Um... High School Principal... Are they your relatives?"

The HSP nodded. "Yes, Narumi." He then turned to the group of teens. "Now you guys, Will be at Narumi's class. Your ability class is Dangerous Ability Class. And your Star Rank is Special Star. Now go to your Home Room. Narumi, If you may, Give them their uniforms."

Narumi drag the two girls towards a room. The two girls saw different kinds of uniforms varied with different kinds of color. "This is the uniforms of our school. Now pick one, and wear it." He left the room, waltzing and did the same to the three boys, dragging them to a room full of different kinds of uniform styles and colors.

Narumi drag the two girls towards a room. The two girls saw different kinds of uniforms varied with different kinds of color. "This is the uniforms of our school. Now pick one, and wear it." He left the room, waltzing.

The raven haired girl looked at the uniforms closely and picked a uniform that consist of black cardigan with white trimmings, a black ribbon and white plaid mini-skirt, and white knee-length boots.

The blunette randomly picked a uniform that consist of white cardigan with black trimmings, a white ribbon and a black plaid mini-skirt, and a black knee length boots. The two left and went outside to meet a cold stare.

The raven haired girl suddenly smiled and squealed. "Rei-nii!" As fast as lightning she run and hug the person in black.

Narumi froze at the sight of the cruel, sadistic and cold hearted (No offense to Persona Fans and all, And he's a Good Guy in my story!) person in the entire school, that let himself get hug! by a girl no less! Is the world going to end! Narumi's thoughts were disrupted by a certain blunette.

The blunette, whom happened to saw Narumi's frozen and shocked expression snickered. "You quite shocked aren't you? Let me give you a more shocking information. The person known as Persona or Rei as we call him is our older brother."

Persona ignored Narumi and patted The ravenette (Is that even a word?) motioning the latter to let go of him and act as a proper lady. The ravenette pouted but let go of her brother.

Narumi looked more shell shocked at the information, but smiled ignoring the glare from the blunette. "Now, Now, We don't want to be late at you first day of school, now are we?"

The raven haired girl squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh! I am going to school! I can not wait to see what kind of classmates we have!..." The girl continued on her rambles about how excited and fun school will be.

Narumi smiled and looked closely at the reactions of the other four students, The girl blunette has a blank expression looked unexcited unlike the ravenette, The gravity defying chestnut-brown haired boy looked completely clueless not understanding the every word the ravenette said, The boy blunette and ravenette looked unfazed at the girl's rambling. He sweat dropped at the way the teens acted. _"They acted like Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume." _The blonde thought, Oh well the class will be interesting from now on.

The blonde opened the door motioning the teen to following him. "Let's go now, Shall we?" The teens nodded and followed the blonde.

* * *

AT THE TIME WHEN THE NEW STUDENTS WERE AT THE GATE

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" A familiar shout made it's way to the hall of the famous Alice Academy.

Our heroine of this story, Mikan Sakura , is currently running in the hall of the Academy, chanting all over. "I'm late. I'm late." Stopping when she reached the classroom. _"I made it in time!" _thought the brunette. She smiled at her classmates. "Ohayōgozaimasu, Minna-san "

The class glance at Mikan. "Ohayōgozaimasu, Sakura/Mikan-chan/Mikan-san/Sakura-san."

"HOTARUUUU" Mikan shouted and WAS about to hug Hotaru, however the latter knew of the happenings as it was an everyday routine. She pulled out her purple baka gun and aimed it at Mikan.

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

Mikan suddenly flew to the other side of the room.

"W_hen will she even learn?"_ Everyone in the classroom thought. They sweat dropped at their classmate's daily routine.

Mikan looked at Hotaru teary eyed while whining. "Wahhh... Hotaru, You meanie."

Hotaru looked up from the invention she was doing. "Shut up, Baka." She continued to tinker her invention.

Yuu glance worriedly at Mikan. "Are you alright Mikan-chan?" He asked as he help Mikan got up from her laying position.

"I'm alright, Inchō." Mikan said smiling as she got up and got to her seat.

_*Ding*_

_*Dong*_

_*Ding*_

_*Dong*_

Everyone went to their respective seat and waited for their teacher to come.

Narumi suddenly twirled inside. "Ohayōgozaimasu! My beautiful, lovely flowers, I have a wonderful announcement."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped except for a certain blackmailer and brunette._ "Seriously?! Beautiful flowers? Is that his latest way of speaking? Is he cosplaying Cardcaptor Sakura?" _Everyone thought as they eyed a smiling and still twirling Narumi, true to their thoughts, Narumi is wearing a pair of long navy socks, which finish just above his knees. He also wears a pair of white and red trainers where the soles and buckles of the trainers are red and the rest is white. The main focus point of the whole outfit is of course, the red cape. It is very long and extends all the way to the floor with a serrated edge. The cape is tied together with a large red ribbon at the front of the outfit. The red hat for this outfit is used to match the cape and adjusted so that it fits nicely onto the back of Narumi's head. Attached to the back of the hat are two navy tails that are very long. The navy tails both have a gold buckle attached to the each of them. And he of course have the wig or hair style of Sakura.

Mikan smiled before putting a straight forward face. "Ohayōgozaimasu! Sensei are you cosplaying Cardcaptor Sakura?"

Everyone sweat dropped and sigh. "S_o Straight Forward!"_

NArumi smiled while twirling a staff familiar to Sakura's. "Yes, I am! Mikan-chan."

The students sweat dropped while thinking. _"Wahh.. He is! he's so gayish!"_

Narumi smiled, ignoring the stares of his dear students. "No back to the announcement! We have new students!"

The class looked shocked and started to shout things like:

ARE THEY BOYS?

ARE THEY GIRLS?

WHAT'S THEIR ALICE?

WHAT'S THEIR ABILITY CLASS?

WHAT'S THEIR STAR RANK?

ARE THE HOT ?

Hotaru twitch in annoyance and aimed her baka gun at her classmates

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

Hotaru glared at the annoying students. "Shut up, Baka."

_*Silence*_

Narumi smiled at Hotaru. "Thank you, Hotaru-cha~~" He turned his attention to the door that is emitting an annoyed aura. "Please enter~ My dear little flowers~"

Three boys and two girls entered the room. "KYAAAAAAA" shouted _**almost**_ all the girl while _**almost **_all the boys has heart on their eyes.(except for 3 people who are Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru. And if you're wondering where Natsume is. His on a mission.)

Well who wouldn't?

One of the boys has light blue hair and narrowed light blue eyes. He has a pale complexion. He wears long-sleeved white shirt, a black tie, black blazer, black-check shorts, long white socks, and black school shoes **[1].**

And the other boy has raven hair and deep blue eyes (like Ruka's eyes). He like, the first boy, have a pale complexion. His uniform consist of long-sleeved white shirt, blue tie, black blazer, blue-check shorts, long white socks, and black school shoes.

While the other boy has gravity defying chestnut-brown hair and chestnut-brown eyes, unlike the other boys, he has a fair complexion. His uniform consist of long-sleeved white shirts, green tie, black blazers, green-check shorts, long white socks, and black school shoes.

And one of girl has light blue hair and narrowed light blue eyes that reach to her waist. The said girl wear a white cardigan with black trimmings, a white ribbon and a black plaid mini-skirt, and a black knee length boots. She also wore a pair of silver earrings and belt.

While the other girl, has black hair with crimson eyes that reach to her waist. She wear a black cardigan with white trimmings, a black ribbon and a white plaid mini-skirt, and a white knee length boots. She wore a pair of glod earrings, belt and a right gold bracelet.

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

_*Baka*_

Hotaru glared at the students. "Shut up, Idiots."

The ravenette smiled thinking. _"She never change, have she?"_

The three boys pale and thought. _"The Money-Hungry-Blackmailing-Queen is here, and back!"_

The blunette smirked and thought. _"The board is already completed, What will they do now?"_

Narumi smiled ignoring the reactions of the new students while Hotaru ignored the reaction of the new students. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan~~"

Hotaru inwardly sigh. "Whatever, Naru." She sit on the chair and continued to upgrade her baka gun.

Narumi stared at his new charge and smiled at them. " You guys can now introduce themselves."

The gravity defying chestnut-brown hair smiled and nodded. "Hai, sensei." He stared at his classmates and smiled. "As you all know, I am a new student. My name is..."

* * *

**[1]** The academy has many types of uniform with different kinds of colors.

Who is she?! Who is her?! What plan is the queen scheming?! Natsume's mother is a part of the queen's plan?! What? There are new students?! How do they know Hotaru?!

Sorry for having this chapter short.

Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Please Review!


End file.
